Heartbroken
by karatekid1018
Summary: 4x05 SPOILERS! My response to how no one seemed to care that Blaine was heartbroken beyond belief. Blaine finds hope in the words of a new friends. Blaine/Marley friendship


**Honestly, after watching last night's episode, I couldn't believe that nobody talked to Blaine. Hopelessly Devoted To You was basically a cry for someone to talk to, to tell him that things would be OK even if they wouldn't be. So, I wrote this :) Enjoy!**

The room was abuzz with excited chatter after the cast list was posted. Brittney and Tina were chirping happily about their parts, Brittany was trying and failing to contact Santana, and Jake was brooding silently in the corner while staring longingly at Marley. Blaine sat in the front row away from everyone else, skimming his fingers lightly over a photo strip of him and Kurt from the summer…

_"Blaine, come on!" Kurt shrieked happily as he dragged his boyfriend through crowd after crowd. "The photo booth is this way!"_

_ "Kurt, why are you so insistent on taking pictures in a photo booth?" Blaine asked in amusement. Kurt giggled and pulled them towards a bench for a quick rest. _

_ "Because, it's what all cheesy couples do because you have to sit really close and…" Kurt's elated smile narrowed to a shy one. "I want a memory of today, and of this summer. It's one of the best of my life."_

_ Blaine grinned radiantly and ran his thumb over Kurt's knuckles._

_ "I love you so much," he murmured, so low that only Kurt could hear him among the screaming children and roaring rollercoasters._

_ "I love you too," Kurt said, his cheeks steadily growing redder. He hopped up from the bench and took Blaine's hand. Together, the two boys sprinted towards the photo booth in the distance. They climbed inside, Kurt making a big deal of taking up the entire seat._

_ "Kurt, I can't fit," Blaine said. Kurt smiled slyly at his boyfriend and patted his lap invitingly._

_ "Yes you can."_

_ Blaine rolled his eyes playfully before plopping down on Kurt's lap sideways and sliding his arms around his neck. He leaned in for a swift kiss before pressing a few buttons. Kurt and Blaine's image appeared on the screen, and the two grinned brightly as one picture was captured._

_ "OK, silly faces," Kurt said, sticking his tongue out and pulling at his mouth with his fingers. Blaine pulled at the skin underneath his eyes and made a fish-face with his lips. The two burst into giggles the minute the picture was snapped._

_ Before Kurt could blink, Blaine leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, his lips lingering on the supple skin as another picture was taken._

_ "You're beautiful when you blush," Blaine murmured in Kurt's ear. Kurt grinned shyly, running his fingers down Blaine's tanned cheek._

_ "I love you," he crooned, leaning in for a slow, loving kiss. Neither boy noticed when the camera snapped the fourth and final picture of them._

_ Kurt collected both photo strips and handed one to Blaine. They cooed over their obvious adorableness before Blaine dragged a half-reluctant Kurt towards another ride._

Blaine didn't realize he was crying until a tear dripped slowly down the photo-strip in his hand. He rubbed at his face quickly so no one would notice; little did he know someone already had.

Marley frowned at the visibly-broken boy. _Why isn't anyone talking to him, _she thought, _he's obviously in so much pain. _

She wasn't very close to Blaine, but the ones who _were _close to him weren't trying to help him at all, a boy who was noticeably heartbroken beyond belief.

Marley stood and grabbed a tissue from the front of the room. She approached Blaine shyly and held it out with a small smile. Blaine looked up in confusion, but took the tissue nonetheless.

"Why'd you give me this?" Blaine asked as he used it to wipe a lone tear from his face. Marley sighed and sat down next to Blaine.

"Because you're crying," she said simply. "And I know why." She reached towards Blaine and took the photo-strip from him, her eyes scanning over the pictures. "This is Kurt, right? You guys are cute together…what happened?"

"I…I cheated on him," Blaine murmured shamefully, his face contorting with pain. "I cheated on him and broke his heart, and I hate myself for it. And worst of all…I blamed it on him! I told him that it was because he wasn't there when I needed him, but that is no excuse to go and kiss someone that isn't-"

"Blaine, wait," Marley said with a gentle hand on Blaine's arm. "This boy that you cheated with-you only kissed him?"

"Yes, but-"

"Does Kurt think you had sex with him?"

"I…yes, but-"

"But nothing," Marley said sternly. "Blaine…kissing someone and sleeping with someone are two completely different things. I am _not _saying that kissing someone other than your boyfriend isn't wrong, but it's so much _different _than sleeping with someone. When you sleep with someone…they see you at your most vulnerable. You're giving yourself to another person, and your boyfriend thought that you gave yourself to someone other than him."

"I…what I did is still horrible. I went to Eli's house with the _full_ _intention_ of sleeping with him."

"But you didn't," Marley said with a soft smile. "You didn't because you knew it was wrong. What you _did_ do wrong is kiss him, but you made Kurt believe you _did _sleep with him. Why?"

"Because…he shouldn't be with me anymore. As much as I love him and want to spend my entire _life _with him…he shouldn't be with someone who would _ever _cheat on him. I knew that if he thought I slept with him, he'd do what's best and break up with me," Blaine choked out, his voice thick with fresh tears.

"Answer me this, Blaine. Are you sorry for what you did?" Marley asked gently.

"Sorrier than you could imagine," Blaine responded hurriedly.

"Do you know that what you did was wrong?"

"Yes! What I did and _planned _to do is horrible and-"

"Do you still love him?"

Blaine paused, his lip quivering slightly.

"With all my heart. I love him more than I ever thought I _could _love someone. I would do anything, kill anyone, be his slave if it made him happy…" Blaine's eyes fell, his voice softening to a whimper. "I just want him to be happy."

"Do you think he was happy with you?"

"I…he always told me how lucky he was to have found me," Blaine said. Marley smiled sympathetically and pulled Blaine into a hug.

"Blaine," she murmured. "I think that you should go after him."

"Marley…I'm not good for him…"

"_Yes_, you are!" she insisted, pulling back and looking him in the eye. "You just said you would do anything to make him happy, that you love him more than you could have ever imagined. What you did was wrong, yes, but I don't think it's completely unforgiveable. You didn't sleep with…Eli, right?"

Blaine nodded, refusing to look Marley in the eye.

"You didn't let him see you the way only _Kurt_ thought he could, he didn't get to hold you and be intimate with you. That's what I think Kurt is the most upset over; he thought that you put your complete trust in someone that didn't love you, someone that doesn't want to spend their life with you…someone that wasn't him. You can fix this, Blaine. You and Kurt need to talk it out, but you can't just sit here and wait for him to text you back or call you. It was your mistake, and _you_ need to go after him," she said firmly.

"I…what makes you think he would even listen?" he asked.

"Because he still loves you," Marley said. "I know he does. You don't just get over the love of your life in the blink of an eye. As much as he might _want _to hate you right now…he can't. His heart won't let him."

"You think so?" Blaine questioned. Marley smiled at him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I know so," she replied surely.

"I…thank you," he whispered, pulling Marley into a hug. "You know, you're really smart for a fifteen-year-old."

Marley grinned serenely, patting Blaine's back as she pulled back.

"I'm glad I could help. I really hope you and Kurt work things out," she said with a sincere smile.

"Yeah," Blaine said, a sliver of hope flashing in his eyes. "…So do I."

**I hope you guys liked it :) **

**Review?**


End file.
